Pallets first came into wide-spread use during World War II where the efficiency of the movement and storage of goods was greatly increased through the use of pallets. Pallets allow the storage and movement of different items by a common material handling system employing forklift trucks. The first widely used pallets were constructed of wood, normally hardwood because of its low cost, ready availability and high compressive strength.
Although wood pallets are still widely used in the industry, in many situations plastic pallets have been found more cost effective or able to meet cleanliness needs, special packaging requirements or other standards not readily satisfied by wood pallets. In certain applications, however, plastic pallets may not be economically justifiable due to the higher cost of acquisition caused by the relatively higher price of the plastic from which they are fabricated.
Plastic parts are more easily formed to complicated shapes, are often more light-weight than wood, resist splintering and chipping, and do not absorb liquids. Wood parts tend to be cheaper, more readily available, and stronger.
What is needed is a pallet combining the unique advantages of both plastic and wood pallets.